


Life Together

by onaglorik



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6561418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onaglorik/pseuds/onaglorik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for WTF Star Trek 2016</p>
    </blockquote>





	Life Together

**Author's Note:**

> for WTF Star Trek 2016


End file.
